Club of the Great Fangirls
by Chanty420
Summary: This is the OFFICIAL replacement of Wicked Fan Academy. Read for the intro and how to get a slot. SLOTS ARE NOW FULL. Please cite the head or officer you want to have the role of in your review. WILL INCLUDE WICKED CHARACTERS. Rated T to be safe...
1. Introduction

**Club of The Great Fangirls**

**A/N: Hey, so this is my new story:) I will only accept a certain number of slots for this story, since I'm going to make the sequel of A Summer Of Awesomeness, which involves even more interaction... So, this is basically the replacement of Wicked Fan Academy. I might end my older interactive stories soon, but I tell you they'll end with a bang...okay then, here!**

**Disclaimer: BIG SURPRISE, I still don't own Wicked...my life sucks...**

Chantal yelled in excitement at her luck. You see, she decided to start a fan club with all of her fellow fans. You see, of course she wanted all their favorite characters *cough* Wicked characters *cough* to join the club once in a while. Unfortunately, they can't really go, but they promised that everyday one of them will send a "video message" (In our world that's Skype, since Elphie found out about technology) to the club.

As she hurriedly unpacked her things, she quickly went on to go write out invitations to her friends.

She happily sent the invitations for all her fellow fangirls to see. This is what they all read:

**Hello, fellow fangirls!**

**It is I, Chantal again.**

**Do you have what it takes to become an official member of the Wicked Fan Club?**

**You'll have free snacks, you'll chat with fellow fangirls in real life, and everyday, you receive a Skype message from one of the Wicked characters!**

**All you need to do, is to submit your name, favorite color and your birthdate (May be the real one or not)**

**Plus, be the first one to get a position.**

**The following positions are needed for the club:**

**Vice President**

**Secretary**

**Managing Head **

**Official Fanfiction Keeper**

**The List Keeper**

**The News Head**

**The Supplier Head**

**So join now! Only 13 slots would be accepted.**

**A/N: That was it! Don't forget, I'm only getting the first thirteen slots for this story. As much as I'd like to include all of you, I need to limit it to a certain number. If ever you don't get a slot, it's okay, there's always a next time (I have a lot more in store for you guys anyways)**


	2. Chanty's Christmas Challenge

**Chanty's Christmas Challenge!**

**Hey everyone! No, it is not an update, I'm sorry, it's just that I've been having a serious case of writer's block and stress...no kidding. But since is the holidays, I've decided to bring y'all my first ever CHRISTMAS CHALLENGE! Whether you have an account or not, I'm pretty sure you can join in this challenge/competition... So goodluck, and I hope y'all participate!**

**For fanfictioners WITH ACCOUNTS**

**Through PM, send me a ONESHOT, Christmas related, Valentine's day related or April Fool's day related, and don't forget to USE THE FOLLOWING WORDS: delicate, soft and breeze. Entries should be sent to me until December 24th (CHRISTMAS EVE) and I shall post the first, second and third placers on my profile on Christmas, or a few days later... I shall PM you back if your entry is counted (this is only in terms of dates, since I will accept any entry involving these criteria). Ok, I bet you're all excited now right? Don't forget to add these details:**

**PM Message subject: Challenge Oneshot - *name, if there isn't a name, just state your username***

**Word count limit: NONE... But the only other type I can accept asides oneshots are poems :)**

**For fanfictioners WITHOUT ACCOUNTS**

**Now, obviously, you can't participate in the first challenge, since ya have no accounts. But don't worry... Here is yours. On any of my stories, you may review, and then tell me your three favorite holidays, three favorite Wicked characters, and a reason on why Christmas for you is an important holiday. All entries must be reviewed on or before December 24, 2014... And I will announce the results (1st, 2nd and 3rd placers) on Christmas days or a few days after. Have fun :) Oh, and I will message you through my a/n if your entry is still accepted (time zone problems)**

**1st placer prize/s: With account: I get to follow and favorite any of their stories. I will also shoutout their stories, and I will write any oneshot they wish**

**Without account: I will give them a shoutout through my a/n, and I will write any oneshot they want me to do. Plus, they get to tell me how to continue one of my stories!**

**2nd placer prize/s: With account: I will follow any of their chosen stories, and I will shoutout said story and give a mini review**

**Without account: They may send me three questions about myself that I need to answer or I'll be punished. I will give them a shoutout through my a/n**

**3rd placer prize: With account: I will shoutout any story of their choice and give a mini review**

**Without account: I will shout them out through my a/n**

**Ok so please try and take this seriously, for it would be great if y'all participate! Remember, submission of entries has a deadline, which is Christmas Eve. Ok, now this is the OFFICIAL WAY OF ENTERING. If I dont see this on any of my stories, you are not yet eligible to join. It's pretty simple. Okay, so here it is.**

**OFFICIAL WAY OF ENTERING:**

**Once youre done doing this, simply review and announce yes/no (yes if you'll participate in the contest and no if not). After that, state if this contest should continue next Christmas or not. And then lastly, if you will be participating, type L if it is the with account challenge and R if the guest challenge.**

**Like I said, I hope you'll join in, because that'll make me VERY happy. Speaking of happy, ADVANCED HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE. I promise to try and update soon!**

**~Chanty **


End file.
